Unhand That Cape!
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: It's time to answer that burning question that keeps us up all night: How DID Cloud get Vincent's cape in KH? [PG for swearing] [Implied Clorith] [Oneshot]


A/N: Heh, as readers may know, I've been looking through my list of completed fics and was discovering letters that the titles began with. Now, I'm on a quest to have one fic for every letter of the alphabet. I'm in a silly mood, and I was thinking of this question I kept having while I was playing KH: Why was Cloud wearing Vincent's cape? It's been awhile since I wrote a KH one-shot, so this will be fun. Today's Letter of the Fic: U. Enjoy the madness.

Disclaimer: I do not own KH (which belongs to SquareEnix) or Sesame Street (which was created by Jim Henson).

**Unhand that Cape! **

Cloud wandered around Hallow Bastion shivering, rubbing his arms that were numbing from the cold. He had been on guard duty now for the past two days, and well, it was getting quite chilly out with the recent snowstorm that came through. Even though walking around and dreaming of his beloved Aerith had brought a smile to his face and warmed his heart, it did little against the freezing air. His teeth began chattering as he stood there, still shivering.

_Damnit,_ he thought, _it's cold enough to freeze Hell._ Suddenly, the clock tower rang nine, and Cloud sighed in relief as that meant his shift was finally over; it was now Squall's turn. Cloud saw him as he slowly made his way to the castle; he was wearing a thick black leather jacket, matching black gloves, and a navy blue scarf around his neck. He glared as he watched the brown-haired swordsman walk through the cold as though it was nothing. Squall looked back at him for a moment, and the two said nothing; they just stood there, staring at one another. Finally, Cloud broke his eyes away and finished walking into the castle.

_What's eating his goat?_ Squall thought as he took up his post. _It's not cold out._

Once inside, Cloud was grateful for the heat and kept walking slowly almost clumsily as he regained feeling in his limbs. His heavy leather boots thudded on the ground with each step, and he lazily glanced over to his left. There sat Vincent Valentine, cleaning his pistol as he sat there. Him sitting there, all wrapped up in his big, thick, though somewhat tattered, red cloak. Cloud gritted his teeth as he stared at Vincent coldly, mad that his friend was so warm while he was still halfway frozen. A sudden thought popped up in Cloud's mind. He was going to have to go out to his post again in just a little over a hour, since he lost a bet with Squall, and he didn't want to go….At least, NOT as he was then. Cloud licked his chapped lips and turned to Vincent.

"Hey," he said, his voice coming out in a gruff whisper from being out in the cold. However, Vincent didn't look at him. He walked over to him. "Hey," he repeated a little louder, and Vincent looked up at him.

"…" The gunman said nothing as he looked up at his friend.

"Give me your cloak," Cloud ordered, grabbing hold of the said red fabric. Vincent glared at him and tugged back the cloth from his grasp.

"No…" he retorted, his voice just as cold as his eyes. Cloud glared back, tightening his fists.

"Damnit, Vincent!" Cloud hissed. "I'm cold! Give me your cloak!"

"…No," he calmly replied. Cloud growled in anger and grabbed hold of the cloak once more.

"Vincent, I just need to borrow it while I'm on guard duty!"

"I don't care, Cloud. This cloak was given to me by Lucerica; I'm not handing it over to anyone," Vincent grumbled, tugging back on it.

"Look, I'm going to give it right back! I just need it for two hours!"

"Let go!"

"Vincent…JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN CLOAK!!" Cloud yelled and somehow managed to get it off his friend. He stood there in triumph for a moment and began to put it on, when Vincent aimed his gun at him.

"Cloud…" Vincent warned. The blond swordsman looked back at him, still holding the coveted cloak in his hands.

"Vincent…" Cloud responded but made no effort to give Vincent back his property. Angered, Vincent fired a shot, which Cloud barely managed to block with his armband. Vincent glowered at him, his eyes beginning to glow red.

"Cloud…You leave me no choice…" Vincent growled and transformed into his Chaos mode. Cloud took a step back, glancing up at his friend stoically. He knew in this state Vincent would beat him and possibly kill him. Cloud drew in a deep breath, still looking up at him.

"Vincent, I'm sorry to do this…" he said, though he knew in this state, Vincent couldn't understand a word he was saying. As Vincent charged at him, Cloud quickly picked up his Buster Sword and twirled it around once. "NEO-BAHMUNT!!!" he cried, and the said dragon came down, firing its blast at Vincent.

_Oh shit,_ Vincent thought.

Cloud walked out to his post with a smug smirk on his face…and the red cloak blowing in the breeze.


End file.
